Currently automatic toothpaste squeezing devices are commercially available, which take advantage of vacuum, extrusion principle, to have the toothpaste squeezed out automatically after triggering the knob, however, functional property of existing devices is quite low, and compared with squeezing the toothpaste drum with hand, existing device did not save much time. For a long time people have developed teeth brushing habit, and highly value teeth hygiene, till now, tooth care accessories remain indispensable necessities in daily life, tooth care can be so important; out of growing social demands, routine teeth brushing every day cannot meet due tooth care requirements, different tooth care shall be oriented to teeth in different conditions, which demands designing Automatic toothpaste dispensing device for due tooth care.